


The Throne Is Empty

by Madness_Starts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emilio Jose Andres del Pilar/ Philippines (Axis Powers Hetalia OC), The King is Dead AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Starts/pseuds/Madness_Starts
Summary: Everything was silent but their eyes.The King is Dead AU.This plot bunny hopped on me after I saw the pic where Cebu, Manila and Davao where dressed as the "King."





	The Throne Is Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Kasalanan mo 'to Kuya! Thank you po sa AUs!
> 
> Thank you for giving this post a read.
> 
> Grammatical mistakes are expected! Kindly point it out!
> 
> Posting this at 1:00 AM.
> 
> Constructive criticism is well encouraged!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sky loudly roared and cried above the heavens mourning.

Life was slowly sucked out of the islands as...

A pang of anguish traveled through each child, age no older than seven. They shouted and whimpered clutching their chest, some of them clawing it out.

Every infant wailed, crying the air out of their fragile lungs, most of them dropping dead in each gulp of air.

Several babies awaiting the world stilled never to experience the life beyond their mother's womb.

Floras dimmed and wilted.

Faunas howled, roared, screeched and rattled anything around them to create noise only to hush and to fall in a deep sleep hard to be awoken.

No.

_No._

**No.**

_NO._

**NO.**

_**NO.** _

_**NO!** _

 

Blood spilled out of a man, who had too much yet to live, beside him was a maiden gasping out of breath.

Everything was silent but their eyes.

The woman's eyes spoke scolding, shouting and lashing out all of the things that should be said but didn't.

Finally, it spoke of regret then of understanding. She settled with tiredness swallowing her disposition.

The man expressed happiness, sadness, then back at happiness again.

_**Idiot.** _

"Why did I choose you again?" asked the lady.

"Because... I'm...," the man started, wheezing with each word.

"Because you are what?" she prompted as her tears fell to the man's face.

"Because... I'm _**POGI!**_ " he finally responded to which he earned a sharp flick on the forehead.

"You are already a literal fountain of blood and you still had the guts to say such things!" she said exasperated.

"It's ticking," he muttered.

_10_

"I know," she softly murmured as the man's skin cracks.

_9_

"Please smile," he gasped hurt marring his chocolate features.

_8_

The lady shook her head as she cradled the man's head resting upon her lap.

_7_

_I can't._

_6_

"I can't do it alone," she sobbed wiping her tears with the back of her hand smearing the blood on her face.

_5_

"But I'm... already... smiling, see?" He grinned showing too much teeth covered in blood.

_4_

"Not that," she combs back the hair obscuring his face. The cracks reaching his shoulders.

_3_

"Please? The... happi...est one... at least," He begged, throath parched.

_2_

She smiled of gratefulness.

_**1** _

" _Thank you_ ," sunset eyes immediately memorized the woman's face. 

The man went placid then he disintegrated to dust. 

Leaving the world.

Leaving the country.

Leaving the islands.

Leaving _her_.

Her face scrunched up in pain, her mouth opening to shriek a shrilling sound of lost. She gulped air every time her lungs gave up and continued immediately after.

The Everlasting Queen will be put to slumber.

For it is time.

Time for a new king.

For the throne is empty.

As long as the King is _**Dead.**_


End file.
